Behind Closed Doors
by Gothic Angel Riku
Summary: Sora has have weird feelings about Riku but doesn't have the guts to tell him. Riku on the other hand has a secret. Axel and Namine has a new friend that would like to get to know Sora a little better. Warning Yaoi! RxS,Sx?...


Hello everyone! This is my first story one is the first chapter of Behind Closed Doors…Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts. I don't even own this computer -

**Chapter 1**

The others think we are just friends, but they are wrong. I see him more than just a friend… We hide the truth from them. They have no clue that we are together. We love each other. He says he loves me and he knows I love him. We were meant to be.

"Oh… I wish that were real." I sighed and looked out into the bright sky that met with the never-ending horizon. It was quiet and a brisk breeze blew threw my hair. I laid back into the crisp green grass that swayed in the wind. All I do is think about Riku. He has me mesmerized. I can't help but be hypnotized by his green eyes and yearn for his arms to hug me tightly.

_What's wrong with me?_

"Hey Sora!" Kairi called out sweetly to me. She snapped me out of my fantasies. I turned around and saw her coming with Tidus, Selphie and **Riku**. They all walked up the small hill that I found refuge on from all reality. Riku's eyes simply stared at me while his silver hair gently blew in the wind.

"Hey Guys!" I happily said back to them. They simply waved at me and settled down. Riku sat next to me and looked at me. Butterflies fluttered inside me wildly. He flashed a smile at me with his perfectly white teeth. I smiled back at him with the same cheesy smile I owned since I was younger. I turned to Kairi. She lit up quickly and sat next to Riku and me. "Why are you up here by yourself?" Kairi asked while fixing her mahogany hair as the breeze blew. "Just relaxing. I'm kind of tired." I looked out to the horizon and watched the clouds dance in the sky.

"Well that's too bad then…because we were going to invite you to come to Riku's house." Tidus happily announced.

"Yeah, if you want to you guys can sleep over. My parents won't mind." Riku explained to all of us.

_He's inviting everybody over?_

"Sleepover?" I was surprised. It was very rare that we actually slept over his house let alone go to it. Last time he had a sleepover we were about 5 or 6 years old.

"Yup!" Kairi and Selphie chanted together.

_Jackpot!_

"Okay, I'll go." I became extremely happy. "C'mon guys, let's go to my house so I can get some wardrobe." I hoped up from the ground and started for my house. The others up and followed.

After arriving at my house, I quickly headed up to my bedroom and grabbed a few things. Riku and the rest of the group stayed in the backyard while my mother offered them some of _my_ chocolate cake. After I packed my bag, I headed out the door but my mother stopped me in my tracks. Her deep blue eyes lit up with excitement.

"You know, Kairi is a pretty and sweet girl." She said with a squeaky voice.

I know that voice…she's up to something. "Yeah, she is. Umm…mom the others are waiting for me. Look, they are in total chaos." I said as Selphie had Tidus in a headlock. My mother simply ignored me and continued. "Don't be scared to admit your feelings, my love. Girls look for honesty and sensitivity. Well you don't have to be worried about that because you are pretty-" 

"Mom, I have to go. We'll finish this tomorrow, Bye!" I quickly said and went to the backyard. "Alright honey…We'll talk tomorrow! Don't forget…be sensitive!"

The others looked at my mother weirdly as I walked towards them. "What does she mean '_sensitive _'?" Tidus teased me as the others giggled at his comment.

"Don't worry about it Tidus…" I said as I sat down next to the ledge of the pool. Selphie and Kairi had their feet in the water calmly as Riku…sat there as the sun glared on him.

_He's so hot…_

"What are you staring at?" I was knocked out of my daydream as I noticed Riku staring at me.

"Oh, it's nothing." I replied quickly. _He caught me staring at him! Great move Sora…_

"So are you ready to go?" Kairi asked me. I nodded 'yes' and we were off.

As we were walking to his house, Riku tapped my shoulder. "Sora…"

"Huh?" I looked into his aqua-marine eyes that I loved so much.

"I needed to talk to you about something…" he said softly to me. "What is it Riku?" _He's starting to act strange…_

"Well…I didn't want to say this right here but-"Riku was cut off by a squeaky voice. "Hey!"

It was Namine, Axel and a blonde teen walking towards us. She waved to us as Axel and the blonde-headed boy simply looked at us. "How are you?" Kairi greeted them as Selphie followed her and hugged the two. "So who is this?" Selphie said in her I'm-flirting voice.

"Roxas…" he said lending out his hand. Selphie happily shook his hand as Tidus's blood boiled. "So where are all of you headed?" Axel asked.

"Riku's…You want to come?" Selphie offered. "Sure! Let's go…" Namine stared to walk. All of us followed them. Then I walked up to Riku.

"So what were you saying?" I asked him. "Oh forget about it... It's nothing important." He said. "Oh…okay." I replied.

_I wonder what he wanted to say… Riku just simply brushed it off. May be it wasn't that important anyway._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

This is the end of Chapter 1! Please review, but be gentle. I get hurt easily. I'll accept any suggestions to make this story better. Sayonara!


End file.
